


Fictober 2018 Day 25: Thirdwheel

by Piensodemasiado



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, mina is in love with momo, who has a bf
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: De alguna forma, Mina siempre terminaba  acompañando a Momo y a su novio.





	Fictober 2018 Day 25: Thirdwheel

**Author's Note:**

> Do you see me? Stepping out of my confort zone and writing about other groups? WHO EVEN IS SHE NOW??? No, pero ya en serio. Twice me gusta mucho mucho, y aunque nunca había escrito fics de ellas, no podía acabar el fictober sin hacerlo. El tema me ha costado un dolor, y creo que hoy no estoy muy inspirada. De ahí que sea tan cortito y triste :c Pero bueno, si os va el angst, enjoy!

De alguna forma, Mina siempre terminaba acompañando a Momo y a su novio.

A pesar de que a todo el mundo le pareciera raro, era como si ellos tres lo vieran desde otro punto de vista. A Mina le habían preocupado al principio las habladurías de la gente, cómo todo el mundo hablaba de que ella misma no podría conseguir novio nunca, y esa era la razón por la que trataba de involucrarse en la relación de su mejor amiga. Algunos incluso se habían dedicado a extender el rumor de que estaba enamorada del novio de Momo. No podían estar más alejados de la verdad.

Cuando los comentarios susurrados a las espaldas, Momo había consolado a Mina, prometiéndole que no le molestaba que pasara tiempo con ellos. Es más, le gustaba tener a su mejor amiga allí, había confesado Momo. Mina sólo había podido sonreír, sintiendo como se sonrojaba, abrumada por el fiel cariño.

Cada vez que estaban los tres solos, cuando todos pensaban que Mina le miraba a él, sus ojos tomaban un rumbo diferente. Una travesía peligrosa, en la que corría el riesgo de perderse en unos ojos grandes y negros, y en unos labios delicados. Surcando las olas color sol que era el cabello rubio. Recorriendo perezosamente la curva del final de la espalda de Momo, cuando entrenaban con el equipo de baile.

La primera vez que Mina había comprendido que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, cogió su corazón y lo tiró a la papelera de su cuarto, alejándose del órgano que la había traicionado de esa manera tan cruel. Quizás había sido siempre así, un hábito que Mina había desarrollado desde que no eran más que unas niñas, el querer a Momo de esa manera. 

Y cuando el novio había aparecido, Mina no había podido evitar temer quedarse sola. Era algo natural, por supuesto, en el instituto todo el mundo lo hacía. Pero Mina no. Había chicos que le había pedido salir e incluso aún se encontraba notitas dobladas y empujadas por la rejilla de su taquilla. Con todo ello, Mina hacía un ovillo y lo arrojaba a la basura, cubriendo a capas de deshecho su latente corazón. Al cual, a cuanto más ignoraba, más alto sonaba en sus oídos, como un constante recordatorio de unos sentimientos que no debía sentir. De los pensamientos que se filtraban en su mente a altas horas de la noche, cuando todo el mundo dormía profundamente, y su imaginación se desataba.

Mina fantaseaba. Con un tiempo y un lugar diferentes. Con un contexto en el que Momo pudiera amarla, como ella la amaba. Y Momo, ella sólo lo empeoraba todo, con sus muestras de afecto constantes, sus palabras bonitas, y sus platónicos besos. Mina sabía que no era una situación viable. Sabía que era enfermizo cuando Momo besaba a su novio, y ella no podía evitar mirar. Pero también sabía, que no podía dejar de ser una tonta en el amor.

Así, cuando todo el mundo susurraba pensamientos mezquinos sobre ella, Mina sólo los recogía, como flores marchitas. Y cuando Momo le enviaba el mensaje de cada viernes para que Mina fuera con ellos dos cualquier lado, ella no dudaba en contestar. ¿Qué podía hacer, si era cuanto más cerca estaba de aquello que anhelaba, cuando más completa se sentía?


End file.
